Adios, mi amor secreto
by Hikari.to.yami.no.purinsesu
Summary: ¿Sakura tiene un amor secreto?, ¿pero quien ser esa persona que haya dominado su corazon?, ¿de quien se despedira?, ¿Porque?... Descubranlo leendolo n.n


Hola chicos y chicas se que tiene mucho tiempo que no escribo pero es que de verdad tengo muchos problemas, pero en fin hoy les traje una historia la cual espero que les guste díganme sus opiniones, criticas, aplausos, tomatazos, aportes, ayuden a esta escritora

Pero de antemano muchas gracias por todo los que lo lean ya sea que dejen reviews o no n.n arigatou por apoyar este fic.

Aclaraciones los personajes de la serie llamada Naruto no son de mi propiedad si no Masashi Kishimoto, solamente el fic es mío.

**Ahora si va empezar en tres dos uno**

**¡** **Acción** **!**

* * *

**_"¿QUÉ DESEAS?"_**

Esa simple pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza ya que era tan sencillo saber pero tan prohibida pronunciarla porque si la respondo seria decir todo el amor que he callado desde tiempos inmemorables.

Quisiera todo de ella, si estoy enamora de una mujer por ello callo esto de tal manera que la mitad de mi vida ha sido una mentira para que ella no lo note ya que es mi mejor amiga y a pesar de eso deseó tanto..

_Poder tocar su piel, aquella que están blanca como la nieve pero tan suave como la seda poder explorar cada rincón de esta._

_Sacar aquellos gemidos que nadie ha sacado tan solo sean escuchados por mí y callados por mí._

_Probar aquellos labios que rosas y sacar su esencia para que se haga una conmigo._

_Quiero hacerme una con ella sin importa la hora que sea ya que cuando se despierte quiero estar con ella verla despertar con el día soleado que es para mí ya que sin ella no hay luz._

_Poder ver en aquellos ojos perlas el amor que siente hacia mí._

_Quiero ver aquellas mejillas sonrojarse por mí._

_Quiero que cuando acabemos de hacer el amor sea yo quien la abrace y la acurruque en mis brazos._

_Quiero que todas sus expresiones sean mías y resguardarlas de todo mal así como a su portadora._

_Pero lo que mas deseó es que me diga todos los días un "Te amo" sincero y lleno de amor hacia mí._

Pero no será posible porque sé que ella lo ama, se que ella está con él, el descubrirá todo lo que ha negad a mi ya que ella solamente la ama y yo aquí como una estúpida siendo su mejor amiga amándola desde hace tanto que ya no se si no la ame desde el vientre de mi madre.

Porque solo por ella porque la amo fingir amar a la persona que mas odiaba con tal de que ella no notara mi suplicio porque trágicamente saque tenía ese cabello azabache que me encantaba, el mismo color de piel solo cambiaba en el aquellos hermosos ojos perlas y tu bondadoso corazón.

Podrán juzgarme pero juro que intente borrar este sentimiento ya que amar a la que casi es tu hermana es tan doloroso y provocarías tanto daño y sabes porque hablo sola en este momento de todo esto.

Porque te casaras con el ninja-tonto-hiperactivo-cabeza hueca- que ahora es Hokage Naruto Uzumaki el te hará suya después de ello, te hará sumamente felices, tendrás hijos con él, serás la primera dama, podrás vivir con la persona que siempre amas y admiraste desde tiempos inmemorables.

¡Mierdaa!, ¡Mierdaa!, ¡Mierdaa!, ¡Mierdaa!, grito desgarrándome la garganta pero es que en realidad si duele hoy te veías radiante con tu hermoso vestido de novia el cual yo fui la única en poder ver antes de la boda, porque era tu mejor amiga.

Me partiste el alma cuando me dijiste **_"Sakura-cha, se tú la quien me entregue en el altar"_** yo te sonreí maternalmente y te pronuncie _un __**"Quien más lo haría no dejaría que nadie me quitara el honor de entregar a mi hermanita"**_ me distes la gracias y te reíste por mi efusión bien actuada.

Así te ayude con cada detalle de tu boda porque tu estúpido clan de abandono porque no querían a Naruto, ¡Bahhh! Ellos se lo pierden lo bueno que Neji te apoya el será tu refuerzo contra esas lacras Hyuga.

Me vestí con un vestido color esmeralda tres dedos arriba de la rodilla, mis labios de un rojo carmesí, mi cabello iba suelto ya lo tenía hasta las caderas, unas zapatillas negras adornabas mis pies al igual que la sombra de mis ojos y accesorio ya que hoy era el día de tu boda.

Y entoncesllegue y te vi estabas radiante con tu hermoso cabello azabache lo llevas con un semi recogido con el cabello en ondas, tus labios llevan un color carmín, tus ojos un blanco, tu hermoso sonrojo adorna tus mejillas, en tus ojos solo hay dicha y amor hacia Naruto, tu inmaculado vestido blanco con un velo hermoso, me miras dudosa y me dices **_"¿Me veo bien?"_** y yo solo sonrió y respondo **_"Eres y serás la novia más hermoso del todo el mundo"_**

Nos dirigimos a la entrada de la iglesia y ya estando ahí observo a Naruto verte de lejos con un profundo amor, entonces me siento satisfecha por dejarte con él y pongo mi mano como un padre que entregara a su hija al altar tu insertas tu mano ahí y nos empezamos a reír junto con todos los de la iglesia debido a lo chistoso de la situación.

Tan solo te dije un **"****_Vamos, antes que se vuelva loco"_**tu asentiste con una hermosa sonrisa y empezamos a caminar lentamente, cuando llegamos te entregue a Naruto después de darte un beso en la mejilla.

Y tú solo miraste a Naruto ya no eras aquella muchachita que te desmayabas si tan solo te veía ahora como yo eras una joven de veinticinco años de un carácter dulce pero firme.

Todo transcurrió como buna boda todas las ninjas llorando de la emoción, unas de lamento porque te casabas con un tonto, otras sonreían, otros cobraban apuestas por la boda, unos estaba serios, unos celosos del novio y otras celosas de la novia.

La boda acavo con **_"Si, acepto por parte de ambos"_** cosa que no niego me duele pero me hace feliz, después todos se juntaron en la entrada para lanzarles el mentado arroz y yo solo les lance pétalos de cerezo cosa que pareció rara todos mundo los felicitaba alegremente y otros se iban al lugar de la fiesta.

Yo me acerque primero a Hinata para decirle _**"Espero que seas muy feliz con ese torpe, avísame si te hace algo y lo mato"**_ tú te reíste para luego decirme **_"Saku-chan no quiero enviudar si apenas me case"_**y yo me carqueaje para luego abrázala muy fuerte y depositarle un beso en la frente.

Luego fui hacia Naruto al cual abrace _**"Idiota no la vallas a dejar ir o hacerle daño o yo te amato"**_ te dije danto un pequeño golpe en el hombro y tú te carcajeaste para luego jurar que no te separarías de ella ya que no querías conocer mi furia.

Después de eso les dije a ambos un **_"Adiós, les deseó lo mejor y recuerden que siempre un cerezo los protegerá"_** y me miraron confundidos después de decir aquello mi clon se desvaneció dejando solo un aire desde lejos vi como se preocuparon por mi pero yo solo ventee hacia lado contrario y corrí con las lagrimas que aun fluían en mi rostro solo llevaba ropa, comida y dinero ya que al marcharme dejaba mi aldea, mi identidad, mi familia, al amor de mi vida pero sobre todo a mi corazón con esa persona que amare por siempre.

**Fin**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben dejen un review si se puede ;)  
**

**ATTE**

** Su fiel servidora Mariana-sama **


End file.
